1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus, and particularly to a multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus capable of making highly-efficient and accurate measurement by being constructed so that a measurer can check information to be checked for measurement without removing a gaze from workpiece.
2. Related Art
Patent Reference 1 discloses a multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus. This multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus has a probe for measuring workpiece, and a multi-axis arm mechanism including the probe in the distal end. In this multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus, a position (measurement schedule position) of workpiece at which measurement will be made is displayed on a display module (display) of a notebook personal computer or a desktop personal computer (computer) connected thereto, and its measurement schedule position is measured by the probe in a contact or non-contact manner while referring to design information etc. In other words, this multi-axis type three-dimensional measuring apparatus is constructed so that a measurer checks the measurement schedule position etc. of the workpiece to be measured on the display module of the personal computer and makes measurement while collating the position with the actual workpiece.